27 April 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-04-27 ;Comments *Start of show: "Well good evening team, it's nice to be back after a week away in foreign parts. In tonight's programme, a chance to join your neighbours in a spot of belly dancing, the Finnish entrant for this year's Eurovision Song Contest and a top Swedish sound, it doesn't sound too riveting does it, but do stick around" *Peel came back from a holiday road trip to Scandinavia with his family and thanks Muriel Gray for hosting his shows while he was away. *Peel complains to Janice Long that everything was shut whilst in Sweden and if anything was open, it was too expensive and also says that Denmark was not much better, when driving through that country. *Peel mentions driving inside the bottom corner of Norway seeing the beauty of the Norwegian lakes and countryside with no people around. He also wanted to go back there to explore more of the country, but was advised that it was more expensive than Sweden and Denmark. *Peel mentioned that he drove 2700 miles in 10 days during his European road trip and says that his children were well behaved. *Peel plays a Swedish track by Hemliga Byrån from a record that he bought in Sweden. *Peel mentions one of his high points in Scandinavia, was where he ate lunch in a place with a rude name in Denmark with the family, which he couldn't reveal on radio. The Danish town turns out to be Middlefart, which Peel mentioned on an article in the Observer published on 3rd May 1987. *Peel mentions that it's his mother's birthday today. *Peel reveals that he will be going to Belgium for this year's Eurovision Song Contest and says it's a boyhood dream to go there and then plays the Finnish entrant for this year's Eurovision Song Contest by Vicky Rosti. Sessions *Laibach #2. Recorded: 1987-04-07 *Mangrove Steel Band #1. Recorded: 1987-03-22. Broadcast: 01 April 1987 Tracklisting *Fall: There's A Ghost In My House (7") Beggars Banquet :(JP: 'This is a Finnish band called Pistepirkko. I have to admit I did not get far as Finland, although this was my ambition over the past week, but I did get to my secondary objective, which was a factory in Huskvarna, where my fridge was made and I took a photograph of the factory and a photograph taken of the entire family standing outside it as well') *22 Pistepirkko: Geronimo (LP - The Kings Of Hong Kong) Euros *Mangrove Steel Band: Josephine (session) *Solution Unknown: The Pain Of Fear (7" - Taken For Granted E.P.) Self-Destruct *Sugar Ray Dinke: Cabrini Green Rap (12") Flame *Hemliga Byrån: Hej, Hej, Hemskt Mycket Hej Translated as 'Hey Hey Hey Very Much'. :(JP: 'Festive Fifty stuff or I'm a Swede, well they are anyway, that's Hemliga Byrån and Hej Hej Hemskt Mycket Hej. I shall play that again and I'm very partial to that I must say, most peculiar record, who knows what it's about, quite clearly if you are Swedish, you exactly know what it's about') *Smiths: Sweet And Tender Hooligan (12" - Sheila Take A Bow) Rough Trade *Laibach: Leben-Tod (session) *Pigbros & The Membranes: Stopped Myself In Time (12" - Now Is The Time To Remove Your Mask) Cake *Mangrove Steel Band: I Shot The Sheriff (session) *Beat: I Confess (LP - Special Beat Service) Go-Beat *Victims Family: Lock Of Interest (v/a LP - Viva Umkhonto!) Konkurrel *Public Enemy: Timebomb (LP - Yo! Bum Rush The Show) Def Jam *Joe Burke, Michael Cooney & Terry Corcoran: Long Dance: Bonaparte's Retreat (LP - Happy To Meet & Sorry To Part) Green Linnet *Tav Falco's Panther Burns: The World We Knew (LP - The World We Knew) New Rose *Laibach: Trans-National (session) *Wildhouse: Mattress Girl (7" - Groovy Me EP) Uh Huh! *Jesus And Mary Chain: Just Like Honey *Bob Marley And The Wailers: It's Alright (LP - Soul Rebels) Receiver *Mangrove Steel Band: Ah Want It Back (session) *Thee Mighty Caesars: Signals Of Love (LP - Wise Blood) Ambassador *Hostages Of Ayatollah: Der Spion (shared LP with Manson Youth - Kaaba Kaaba Hey / Only Time Will Tell) Zorro *Vicky Rosti: Sata Salamaa (7") Flamingo (Finnish Eurovision Song Entrant) '' :(JP: 'I have heard rumours that they were trying to break the kind of traditional mode of Eurovision song this year and quietly word of this has not reached Finland') '' *Close Lobsters: Never Seen Before (12") Fire *Laibach: Krvoprelitje (session) *Dan: Into The Field (New Version) (LP - Where Have All The Children Gone?) Meantime *Mangrove Steel Band: Sonata In C (session) *June Brides: Waiting For A Change (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: 'I was hoping to play you an entire belly dancing number but I haven't got time to do that, but I play you a bit of it and play it entirely tomorrow night and discuss it with you') *Lebanese Dabke Orchestra: ويلي ويلي Weili Weili (LP - Dabke Made In Lebanon) Voice Of Stars File ;Name *1) 020A-B1869XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B1869XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 ;Length *1) 0:54:36 *2) 1:03:05 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B1869/1) ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library